csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Scenario: Season 2
Zombie Scenario 2 is the sequel to the Zombie Scenario modes, this mode (introduced by the NEXON Corporation for Counter-Strike Online)'' is based on a custom modification for ''Counter-Strike called Zombie Riot. Overview Survival Zombie Scenario pits up to 10 players against increasingly harder waves of AI-controlled Zombie. Money cap is doubled in this scenario and the amount obtained vary between type of zombie killed and the difficulty of the map. Extra health, damage and barrier durability can also be bought in the buy menu if the player has obtained a sufficient amount of money. The rounds will keep getting harder with different kinds of zombies pouring in. (all having an increasingly more amount of health and abilities) If the player posseses Emergency Medicine, Battle Revival or Round Retry items, they can use it for their advantage. However, players cannot use the Battle Revival item when there is 30 seconds left in the round's timer. Any players who have just joined the game or died will respawn at the beginning of the next stage. Compatible maps: *Culvert - 15 rounds, survival style. Dione in here cannot be attacked. Pursuit 25% of the number of players must reach the targeted location by passing several obstacles and hordes of zombies. There are no time limit for this style. Any players who have just joined the game or died will spawn in 60 seconds. The team is counted as defeated if all the players died that round. After 25% of the players reach the targeted destination, the player will be transported to boss battle arena. In this stage, the players must defeat the given boss. Compatible maps: *Toxicity - 2 rounds, pursuit style. Round 2 faces Dione. *Decoy - 2 rounds, pursuit style. Fight Revenant. *Angra Nest - 2 rounds, pursuit style. Fight Angra. Annihilation The players must destroy the given enemies to advance to the next level. There are no time limits. Dead players will revive in 60 seconds. Compatible maps: *Poisoning - 5 rounds, survival style. Fighting Juggernaut, Ganymede, Dione, Revenant and Angra. Compatible maps Enemies Common *Regular zombie - Comes in three different skin colour - normal, green and orange skins. The green skinned zombies throw zombie grenades, while the orange skinned zombie has higher attack rate and attack damage, move faster and has higher health. *Light zombie - Has faster movement speed, attack rate and harder to be killed than regular zombies. *Heavy zombie - More durable and does higher damage than regular zombies but moves slower. Can release a trap to lock human movement for a while. *Healer zombie - Zombies that heal other zombies and has greater health points. *Psycho zombie - A zombie with high health points and high attack damage. It can release black smoke to disturb human concentration. Mini-boss *Ganymede - Enhanced Deimos. It can do a certain kind of rushing skill that can kill a player with just a dash. Boss *Dione - The boss that appears in Toxicity and Culvert. *Revenant - Boss that appears in Decoy. It emits fire. *Angra - Apeears in Angra Nest. Tactics *Be generous. Always drop powerful weapons(Skull-7, MG3, Dual Infinity etc.) whenever you have a lot of money. *Always move along with your teammates. *Throw HE Grenades at the group of zombies chasing you to buy some time to reload or if you are surrounded by hordes of zombies. *Always remember to buy kevlar, primary weapon ammo, HE grenade and upgrade Health/Attack in buy menu. Gallery 603px-3927179973609127937.jpg|Dione promotional poster map Toxicity P2_01.jpg|Zombie scenario 2 promotional poster Tw1.png|Dione promotional poster map Culvert Zs_culvert_20120322_1931590.jpg|Culvert map In-game Screenshot Zs_trace_20120326_2105210.jpg|Toxicity map in-game screenshot Tw12.png|Revenant promotional poster 536636 319574044779004 284455941624148 856327 1275211942 n.jpg|Poster showing Gerrard engaging Revenant with M14 EBR 06 zg2abFSZYt9 321.jpg|Ditto Zs decoy 20120425 1447050.jpg|Decoy map In-game Screenshot lCekxoiY7D0 Freeze time music Survival music Pursuit and Boss music Pursuit and Boss music during Christmas event Category:Modes